


边桌

by TwentyFacets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2019, Light Sadism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyFacets/pseuds/TwentyFacets
Summary: 原作者注：欢迎来到Dramione/德赫Kinktober！性癖——人形家具  & 性虐待CP——Dramione/德赫1）	Hermione扮作边桌2）	Hermione因为洒了Draco的酒被惩罚译者注：Kinktober，可以理解为Kink（性癖）+ October（十月）。是同人圈的一个小风俗。Kinktober是一个跨圈的色情创作挑战，挑战基于各种性癖梗。一般在每年的10月开始。这种玩法的首创者是sparkscreator，ta在2016年9月在汤不热/tumblr上第一次使用这个词汇，从那之后就变成一个每年都会重复的同人圈风俗。（该注解取自fanlore.org。注解原文如下：Kinktober is a multifandom prompt based challenge that encourages the creation of erotic fanworks, mostly fanfiction and fan art, that focus on specific kinks. Taking place during the month of October. The original tumblr post was created in September 2016 by sparksreactor, and has since grown into an annual challenge. ）译者注：Forniphilia (Human Furniture) 人形家具
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 人形家具

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [End Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944400) by [Graendoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll). 



> 原作者注：  
> 这个月写的有关Dramione的梗都是属于《性与锁心术》宇宙的，可以视作《性与锁心术》的续作番外。

她的膝盖好痛。

在眼前的处境下，她居然注意到了这个，还真是挺奇怪的。

如果把这个处境描述得更具体一些的话…显然，她被固定住了完全无法动弹，这是自愿的。双膝跪地，也是自愿的。全身除了丝袜和吊袜带，没有任何衣物遮蔽。丝袜和吊袜带不能算是自愿的，而是出于某人的特殊要求。她一开始的确有些犹豫，直到他答应会给她施一个温暖咒才愿意配合。其余的，比如封口球和眼罩，还有她手腕上的手铐，都是他们游戏时用来帮助她进入角色的标准装备。

在她熟知的那个现实世界，她向来是时时警觉，勇于发声，沉迷控制的，但这些也给她带来了无休无止的焦虑。而这些焦虑在这一刻，就在她完全无法看见、无法言语的这一刻，越来越模糊，越来越微弱，甚至完全消失了。这让她有了一种诡异的自由感。

但这也让她也体验到了一些前所未有的痛苦；那些拼命想要保持身体静止带来的疼痛感。尽管她的手已经酸疼不已，她还是必须保证手中那个轻巧的托盘纹丝不动。她的肩膀在那个玻璃酒杯被放回那个精致的托盘上时隐隐抽动着。她竖起耳朵，听到他翻动书页的声音，想象着他的舌轻轻舔过他修长的手指，触到书页顶端翻过去的样子。这是他翻书的习惯性动作。她脑中浮现他低头端详书页上的文字时，白金色头发散落在前额的样子。他嘴角勾起一个残酷的弧度，粉色的唇和他苍白的肤色形成鲜明的对比。

一阵颤栗感流过她全身。今晚，第一次，那个酒杯晃动了一下。

“摇摇晃晃的家具是会被换掉的。”他的声音很低沉，就像是在自言自语。但还是让她感到肾上腺素飙升。

她才没有摇晃。

在说出刚才刻薄的话之后，他修长的手指来到她发间，温柔地抚摸着、舒缓着她。她全力抵抗内心想要靠近他的冲动，深知自己现在正在扮演他的边桌，而边桌是绝对不可以动的，哪怕那些动作代表她有多渴望他的爱抚，也绝对不可以。

他的手指滑过她的肩头，落到她胸前，逗弄着她的乳尖。她低声呜咽着，继续尽力保持静止。他的手摩挲着、揉捏着直到她的花苞挺立起来才换到另一边，用同样的手法继续挑逗着她。她的呼吸在封口球的压迫下越来越急促。她的全部意志力都被用在稳住自己的身体上，尽量不让托盘摇晃碰撞上酒杯发出叮当声响。但他却让她完全无法忽略，他灵活的手指不断拨弄着她的乳尖，仿佛她是专为他个人享乐而特别定制的某种乐器一般。

她确实是。

他猛地抽回了他的手，Hermione只得逼着自己有意识地不往他的指凑过去，同时继续挺直身体。

“真是一对可爱的乳房。”

她感觉一阵潮红袭上她的脸。他从托盘上拿起酒杯。他的动作没有发出任何声响，托盘上轻微的重量变化是他唯一给出的信号。他是故意不想让她察觉的…而当一阵沁凉的触感来到她乳尖时，他的真实意图才显现出来。他抓着一块冰从她一边乳房一路滑到她的乳沟，再慢慢来到另一边，所到之处激起一层鸡皮疙瘩。融化的冰水顺着她胸前的皮肤一路向下流到她的腹部，汇聚在肚脐眼周围，最后滴落到她两腿之间。

他默默对她口中的封口球念出一个‘消影无踪’咒，就在她还没来得及做出任何反应时，他的手带着冰块取代了封口球塞进她口中，滑上她的舌。她微微动了动下巴，放松她下颚的肌肉吮住他的手指。封口球总是会让她嘴边的肌肉变得很僵硬。

“真是个乖女孩。”他把手从她口中抽出，捧起她的脸颊。“你感觉怎么样？我的小边桌？”

Hemione舔了舔唇。“很好，先生。”

她听到一声轻柔的笑声从他口中传来，接着一道刺眼的光随着他解开眼罩的动作来到她眼前。她眯起眼猛眨了几下，适应着这突如其来的光亮。当她总算完全睁开双眼，Draco那张带着他标志性笑容的脸，还有一双兴味十足的眸子映入她眼帘。

“我想要移动一下我的家具。”Draco抬起她刚才一直端着的托盘。“手和脚都撑在地上。”

Hermione顺从地弯下身子，感到肩膀十分僵硬，手臂也酸疼不已。Draco来到她身后，一只手指触上她的背脊，把那个托盘放在她臀上。

“别把我的酒打翻了，亲爱的。”他把酒杯放回托盘上。Hermione尽力保持脊柱僵直，不让背上的东西滑落在地。她肩膀上的压力陡然消失，让她感觉舒服了不少，但是她的手臂还是有些发抖。就在此时，她听到Draco在她身后跪坐下来，于是她努力支撑住身体，绷紧全身的肌肉准备应付那些接下来他将对她做出的事情。

他温热的手抚上她的大腿，溜到固定着她丝袜的吊袜带下，用力提起那根弹力十足的袜带，让它重重地弹回她大腿上，给她带来一阵尖锐的刺痛感。她禁不住咬着唇，逼着自己保持身体纹丝不动。修长的手指爬上她的一边臀瓣来到她两腿之间，握着她的热源，手指探入她小穴间的皱褶。那里在他的触碰下变得越来越湿。就在他的一只手指按在她穴口时，她知道…自己完了。

“我知道你有多喜欢扭，我的宠物。”他的手指在她穴口打着圈，滑过她充血的阴部直接按上她的阴蒂。“但如果你动的话，我就必须得要罚你了。”

“是，先生。”他拿起酒杯，又喝了一口酒。她感到托盘微微摇晃了一下。Draco再次把酒杯放了下来，她绷紧下身的肌肉保持身体平衡。她知道，他口中用的惩罚绝不会是说说而已。

他毫无预警地将两指插入她小穴里，让她倒抽一口气。接着他转了转手腕，大拇指来到她的阴蒂按了上去。他开始用两指不断地插进她的身体，在她湿滑的小穴里来回抽插着。她把所有注意力都放在了维持固定的姿势上。但是Draco实在太了解她的身体了，没花多少时间就让她难耐地呻吟了起来。她手臂的肌肉在发抖，她的大腿也在颤抖，克制着自己，不让自己主动迎上他那双有魔力的正在不停操弄自己的手。她感觉保持不动变得越来越艰难。

“你表现得实在太好了，亲爱的。但是，如果…”他顿了顿。然后勾起他的手指按上那个点。“我这么做。”

他又反复按了那里好几次，大拇指同时持续揉捏着她的阴蒂。就在这一刻，Hermione感到一波电流控制了她。高潮实在太过强烈，让她猛地弓起身子，臀部重重地往后撞进他手中。随着一阵清脆的撞击声响，那个托盘，还有他装着火焰威士忌的酒杯，纷纷掉落在地。

她维持着四肢撑地的姿势，不停喘息着，他的手仍然缓慢地操弄着她，把她动情时分泌的爱液一点点带出她的身体，顺着她的大腿滑落下来。

“啧啧。你把我的酒给洒了。”

明明是你故意的，她心想。但她说出口的却是：“我很抱歉，先生。”

他精瘦的身体覆上她，在她脸上留下一个轻吻，然后贴着她的耳朵说出那句预示着邪恶惩罚的话：“你一定会的，我的宠物。”


	2. 性虐待

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione得到了应有的惩罚。

惩戒椅[i]是Draco最喜欢的道具。对他而言，没有什么比把Hermione绑在惩戒椅上，看着她屁股高高撅起任由他惩罚更让他感到愉悦的了。

他不紧不慢地欣赏着眼前的美景。她大腿上两条吊袜带中间那绝美的小穴就这么赤裸着呈现在他眼前。丝袜是他唯一允许她在场景扮演中穿着的衣物。她感到很放松，闭着眼睛，嘴角泛着浅笑。两小时前她就开始扮成他的家具一直托着那个托盘，她的手臂早就酸疼难忍。在被他绑上惩戒椅之前，他给她两边肩膀都按摩了一会儿，帮她舒缓了肌肉的压力。

事实上，她愿意 ** _为了他_** 承受这些折磨，已经足够诱惑了。但她并没有止步于此，而是愿意继续让自己承受更多折磨，仍然是为了他，这对他而言简直就是奇迹。

他张开手掌直接拍上她的臀瓣，她尖叫了起来。接着他转过身走到他们的道具箱前，从里面挑出一根藤条。[ii]藤条总是能在她身上留下一些好几天都无法消退的淤痕，他喜欢看到这些瘀痕。知道她愿意给他这种在她身上留下专属于他的伤痕的权力，总是让他感到很骄傲。

“你还记得你的安全词吗，我的宠物？”

“是的，先生。”

“非常好。”话一说完，他便举起藤条，直接抽向她大腿后侧。藤条在落到她皮肤上时接触到那根有弹性的吊袜带，让底下细致的皮肤立刻红肿了起来。Hermione闷哼了一声。他的藤条再次落到同一个地方，这次她直接惊呼了起来。

“大声点，亲爱的。我喜欢听你叫。”他再次挥起藤条，打上她另一边大腿。她无法抑制地尖叫着。

Draco看着那些红肿如花般绽放在她大腿上，她奶油般的皮肤就像是最好的画布，完美呈现着他的画作。那根藤条又落了下来，让Hermione全身剧烈地一颤。他口中念着各种各样的脏话，肉棒难耐地在他裤中抽动着。伤害她总是能让他感到性致勃勃。这是个秘密，一个被他归类为‘当他还是食死徒时会做出的事情’的秘密。他已经把这个羞耻的秘密在他内心深处隐藏了非常， ** _非常，_** 久。

但他已经无需隐藏了。

他拿起藤条打在她的臀上，让她从喉中逸出近乎原始、渴求的呼声。这美妙的声音让他忍不住按上自己蠢蠢欲动的肉棒。他不断地在她身上描画着，她紧紧攥着椅子两边的衬垫扶手，直到她的皮肤上显出无数红色，甚至是青紫色的瘀痕。一轮击打过后，Draco已经硬如岩石，呼吸粗重。她的尖叫激起他心底最黑暗的欲望。他低头，眼角瞥到到她涕泗横流的脸，他体内那残暴原始的兽性逐渐显露出它沾沾自喜的面孔。

“你哭的时候真美。”他的动作停顿了下来，手抚上她的脸用大拇指扯上她的下唇。“你感觉怎么样？”

她看着他，舔了舔唇。“黄。”

“要我停下来吗？”

Hermione摇了摇头，呼吸颤抖着抽抽搭搭地说。“我的肩膀好累，我不知道还能坚持多久。”她用她最无辜无助的小狗表情看着他。“你能直接给我了吗？”

她的话让他脸上露出有如恶魔般的笑容。

“我不会手下留情的。”他弯下身子对她耳语道。“我会穿着裤子，狠狠地操你。在我使用你的时候，布料紧贴着摩擦着你那些瘀痕。”

“好的，先生。”

Draco回到她身后，伸出手指用指甲刮过她大腿后侧那些他亲手制造的红色紫色印记。她尖叫着扭动着想要躲开，但他仍然刮着，她啜泣了起来。他又这样折磨了她一会儿，最后终于停了下来，手来到自己腰间解开裤子上的皮带。他拔出肉棒，用她穴口的爱液沾湿自己，然后一记深顶把肉棒完全推进她身体里。

他张开手掌拍打着她的臀瓣，逼着她缩紧内壁牢牢裹着他。她发出一声压抑的抽泣，这时他开始动了起来。每次挺进的时候都故意用裤子的布料和他皮带的尾端刮过她的大腿和臀部，看着她被他不间断的操弄带来的愉悦和痛楚而不停地颤抖着。他攥着她的髋部，重重地抽插着她的小穴，大拇指用力按压着那些红痕，捏握着她的皮肤，心里暗暗希望这样能在她身上留下更多瘀痕。他要标记她，伤害她，在她身上留下伤疤，这样她就可以永远属于他了。

Hermione开始随着他的每次冲刺哭叫起来，Draco闭上双眼，让自己的抽插和她的浪叫同步。他感到她的内壁把他的分身裹得越来越紧，她的高潮几乎让他直接在她体内射了出来。他又重重拍打了一下她满是伤痕的臀部，加快了抽插的速度，直到他到达了高潮的边缘。他迅速抽出肉棒，把白色的浆液喷在她布满红色、青色、紫色伤痕的臀上。

Draco喘息着，伸手把自己的精液涂抹在那些红痕上，粗暴的动作让Hermione又颤抖了几下。他最后又再次打了一下她的屁股。

除了呻吟，她已经无法发出任何其他声响。Draco迅速施了一个无杖清理咒，一边把自己身上清理干净，一边陶醉地欣赏着身旁的Hermione高潮后的迷醉模样。这一刻他突然想起她之前和他说的肩膀很累那句话，他立刻穿好裤子，把她从惩戒椅上解开，握着她的手，温柔地扶着她直起身。他一边扶着她的身体帮助她走下来，一边仔细观察她是不是有任何要晕倒的征兆。曾经在一次格外猛烈的场景后，她昏倒了。那次差点没把他吓死。

当她终于站起来，她立刻倒进他的怀里。他用手臂环住她的腰，小心留意着不去碰到那些红肿的伤痕，在她额上印下一个吻。他体内的野兽已经吃饱了，现在他唯一的念头就是好好安抚他伤痕累累的太太，确保她不再受到任何一点点伤害。

“泡个热水澡，再给你用点白鲜[iii]好吗？然后，我再给你按摩按摩肩膀？”

她抬起头轻轻吻了吻他的下颚。“听起来不错。或许，再喝点茶？”

“只要是你想要的，什么都可以，我的宠物。”

Hermione把手臂圈在他颈边，抬头笑着看着他说。“我爱你，Draco。”

“我也爱你。”

[i] Spanking bench 惩戒椅，一个十分常见BDSM道具。臣服者会被固定/绑在惩戒椅上，接受施虐者的虐待。

[ii] Cane 藤条。

[iii] Dittany 白鲜，一种具有疗伤作用的魔法草药。


End file.
